Angel Of Music
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A very different story what if Christine had a younger sister, and if Erik fell she, for instead of Christine
1. The Hannibal Work

what if Christine had a younger sister, and if she fell for Erik instead of Christine, A very different story

* * *

Christine and her younger sister, Jade, they were running, they were next to Meg, they laughed a lot, they have the costumes for the play Hannibal, Jade was running behind, she is a bit slow, Jade was walking, they were already in their places, Carlotta was singing, other singers began to sing, That Piangi and mini Piangi appears, Ubaldo sang in that something will happen

"Signor, Signor" Reyer said, he stopped the trial, Monsieur Lefèvre was by André and Firmin

"Monsieur Lefevre, we are rehearsing" Reyer said seriously

"Gentlemen, thank you, sorry, a few weeks ago the rumor that I'm going to retire it was said, all these rumors are true, here we have the new owners, Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin" Lefevre said quietly, he looked at all, all listen carefully

Andre and Firmin greet, they looked calmly at that Andre Lefèvre approaches, in that, a man appears blond, blue-eyed, Lefevre approaches the young man

"He is the new pattern of the Opera Populaire, The Vicomte De Chagny" Lefevre says earnestly

"It's an honor, sir, to be the patron of the Opera Populaire, my parents and I will be at the gala tonight, sorry, I gotta go" Raoul said kindly, but his voice was serious and calm

"She's Carlotta Guideccelli, our leading soprano for five seasons these" Monseiur Lefèvre featured at The Carlotta

"He Loves Me, He Loves Me, He Loves Me" Carlotta says laughing loudly, she smiled

"Is Raoul, we were when little friends, we met in a house on the beach, before my father died, you must we remember Raoul, he told me Little Lottie" Christine said excited, she was very happy, Meg smiles, Jade looked serenely, she smiles shortly after

"Oh yeah I remember him," Jade says cheerfully

"He's very handsome," Meg says calmly, she saw him

Raoul De Chagny left the place without seeing anyone, Christine looked at him, they looked at Christine, everyone else was speaking, some women were cleaning the seats, all were very busy, Christine was a little sad

"He does not recognize me," Christine said discouraged and sad, Jade was close to her sister, she looked at her calmly, Meg went to her friend

"He has not seen you," Meg said with a lot of spirit

"Raoul does remember you, you do not be sad, sister" Jade replied very kindly, she hugged her sister

Everyone began rehearsing again, Jade, Christine and Meg began to dance, and others sang and danced, Andre, Firmin stood by Madame Giry, they walked away a bit of the trial, not to disturb the dancers, Carlotta was singing at full power

"Who is that blond Angel?" André said very confused

"It's my daughter, Meg Giry" Madame Giry said seriously

"And that exceptional beauty?, That stands out from others," Firmin said calmly

"And the other beauty?, Brown hair" André said seriously

"She's Christine Daae, the other girl is Jade Daae, are very promising talent," says Madame giry calmly and seriously

"Daae?" André said very curious and confused, he looked surprised at Madame Giry

"They relate to the violinist Gustave Daae?" Firmin Asked harshly at Madame Giry , he waited for the answer Madame Giry, Firmin is much more serious than André

"The only his daughters, from 7 years has learned the art of dance, the other six, two of them are like daughters to me," Madame Giry responds calmly, she spoke fluent

All singing and dancing, this test is running fine, Carlotta moved around a lot when she sings, she can not act, she must learn, a girl accidentally stepped on the dress Carlotta, she was very upset with the girl, she looked angry, the girl moved away from Carlotta

"In my dress no" Carlotta says screaming, she smiles falsely

She was pacing the stage with a large on her face smile, The maids looked at Carlotta, they do not support Carlotta voice Carlotta stood in the midst, she sang hard, they were at the height of the work, everything is running perfect, and the trial was terminated, at night is the work

"A dai, everyone wants to dance, Allora, Allora, Allora, girls dancing, I'll tell new managers, I will not be singing, bye, bye girls dancers, managers" Carlotta said laughing, she got a little upset, Carlotta not sing

"What we do" André and Firmin said worried at Lefevre

"Humble yourselves, humble yourselves, humble yourselves" Lefevre said calmly

"Bella Diva" Carlotta André flattered, she feels important

"Si, Si, Si" Carlotta said a few words in Italian

"Goddess of song" Firmin says seriously

"Evero" Carlotta said, she looked seriously

"Go back to sing" André said calmly

"When my diva prompted" Reyer said seriously

"Yes, I Do" Carlotta says yes, she will sing

**_"Think of me, think of me fondly _**  
**_When we've said goodbye _**  
**_Remember me, once in a while _**  
**_Please promise me you'll try _**  
**_When you find, That once again you long _**  
**_To take your heart "_**Carlotta was singing, but suddenly the curtain falls almost Carlotta, everybody scream

"He find us, the phantom of the opera" Almost everybody says frightened and screaming

"He's here, the phantom of the opera" Meg said with a low voice

"Idiots" Piangi says furiously, looking up

"Signora! Are you all right?, Buquet!, Where is Buquet?, for God's sake, man, what is going on up there?" Lefèvre says very worried, he cried

"Please monsieur do not look at me. As God's my judge, I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well then ... it must be a ghost" Buquet said seriously he denied having done anything, he started laughing

"Signora, These things do happen" André says very nervous, he laughs with nerves

"For the past three years, "these things do happen." And did you stop them from happening? No!, And you two! You are as bad as him!" These things do happen. "UGH! Until you stop things from happening These, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" Carlotta Lefevre says she is very angry, she cried to André and Firmin

"Amateurs" Piangi said laughing

"Now you see, bye-bye, I'm really leaving" Carlotta says seriously, she left the place very angry

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia" Lefevre says seriously, he is leaving the place, he retires for health

"The Signora Giudecceli, she will be coming back will not she?" André asked curious

"You think so monsieur? I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost" Madame Giry said sarcastically, she smiles, she said seriously

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed" Firmin says very tired

"He welcomes you to his opera house" Madame Giry says seriously, she gave the letter to Firmin

" "His" opera house?" Firmin says uncomprehending

"And commands And you continue to leave box five empty for his use and reminds you That his salary is due" Madame Giry says calmly, she had her cane in hand

"His salary?" asked Firmn

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month" Madame Giry says calmly, she looks very peaceful

"20,000 francs!" Firmin says very angry

"Perhaps you can afford more With the Vicomte as your patron?" Madame Giry says calmly, she moved away from them

"Madame, I had hoped to make public announcement tonight That's When the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously, we now Shall Have to cancel as it Appears info we have lost our star!" Firmin had the note, he broke the note in two, he says very angry

"Surely there must be an understudy ..." André said nervously, he is afraid

"Understudy?, There is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Reyer says confused, he says seriously

"A full house, Andre! We Shall Have to refund a full house!" Firmin says very angry, he shouted angry

"Jade Daae can sing sir" Madame Giry says calmly

"What, a chorus girl? Do not be silly!" André says very seriously, he does not believe that


	2. Great night of Jade

what if Christine had a younger sister, and if she fell for Erik instead of Christine, A very different story

* * *

"Me?, I do not know if I can do it, Christine has more security than I" Jade says very nervous, she was sweating with nerves

"No, you're the wat sings, I'm a dancer, do not be afraid, the tutor told you" Christine approaches her sister, she said calmly, she just wants to support her sister

"Who is your teacher?" Andre asked to Jade

"I do not know his name monsieur" Jade said confused and nervous

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. Well She has-been-taught" Madame Giry says calmly

"All right, Come on, Do not be shy, Just ... Just ..." André said seriously

"From the beginning of the aria then Please madamoiselle" Reyer said to Jade, she approached, she looked at Reyer

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves" Firmin said harshly

"Well, she's very pretty," André said calmly

"**_Think of me, Think of me fondly When we've said goodbye _**  
**_Remember me once in a while, Please promise me you'll try "_**Jade sang, her voice is beautiful, sweet and angelic, Soprano Lirica Slight

it was dark, well, everyone was in the play, Jade singing, she plays the role of Elissa, Meg and Christine danced, Raoul was in the stage 4 his parents could not come to work, Instead, he took his younger brother, Jerome De Chagny, he was a close friend of Jade as children, he applauds see Christine dancing, he loves Christine, still, everything is great

_**"Think of me **_  
_**Think of me fondly When we've said goodbye **_  
_**Remember me once in a while, Please promise me you'll try**_

_**When you find That once again you long to take your heart back and be free **_  
_**If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.**_

_**We never said our love was evergreen **_  
_**Or as unchanging as the sea. **_  
_**But if you can still remember **_  
_**Stop and think of me.**_

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen, **_  
_**Do not think about the way things Might Have Been.**_

_**Think of me, **_  
_**Think of me waking, silent and resigned. **_  
_**Imagine me **_  
_**Trying too hard to put you from my mind. **_  
_**Recall those days, look back on all those times, **_  
_**Think of the things we'll never do. **_  
_**There will never be a day when i will not think of you! "**_Jade sang, was the third act, she sang very wellç

_**"Can it be?, Can it be Jade?, Bravo!, Long ago, It seems so long ago, How young and innocent we where, She may not remember me, But I remember her"**_ Jerome sang to see Jade, he smiles

_**"Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade, **_  
_**They have Their seasons, so do we. **_  
_**But please promise me That sometimes **_  
_**You will think ... **_  
_**Of me! "**_Jade sang sweetly, she left at everyone surprised

Everyone claps, Jade's voice reached the basement, where she heard someone, a woman looked at Jade, she left the Opera Populaire, had a carriage, the carriage approached the woman, she smiles, Carlotta and Piangi were in the carriage, she bit her are the tip of his glove, she fainted

Then, within the Opera Populaire, Jade went to the chapel, she will pray for her father, she sat on the floor, she lit a candle, she was praying and talking, Meg and Christine walked among multidud people, they entered the chapel, Jade smiles at sight at them

**_"Bravo, Bravo, Bravisimo"_**The Phantom of the opera sang softly, but no one saw him, he was hidden

**_"Jade, Jade"_** Meg and Christine sang happily, while

_**"Jade"**_ he whispered, Jade looked up

_**"Where in the world have you been hiding **_  
_**Really, you were perfect **_  
_**I only wish I knew your secret **_  
_**Who is your great tutor"**_ Meg and Christine sang, Jade smiled

"Meg, Christine  
When your mother brought me and Christine, here to live here  
Whenever, I come down here alone  
To light a candle for my father  
A voice from above  
And in my dreams  
I was always there  
You see, When my father lay dying  
I've Told Me I will be protected by an angel  
An angel of music "Jade said quietly, she remembered that then she just was 6 years old

"Jade, do you believe?, Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?" Said Meg seriously, she asked at Jade

"You think he is our father?, Well, the spirit of our father," Christine said cheerfully to Jade, she looked at her sister

"Who else, Meg?, Who else, Christine" Jade said quietly, she told to both

_**"Father eleven spoke of an angel **_  
_**I used to dream he'd Appear **_  
_**Now as I sing, I can sense him **_  
_**And I know he's here **_  
_**Here in this room he calls me softly I **_  
_**Somewhere inside hiding **_  
_**Somehow I know he's always with me **_  
_**He, the unseen genius " **_Jade sang with great enthusiasm, she rose from the ground, Meg and Christine approached at her

_**"Jade, you Must Have Been dreaming **_  
_**Stories like this can not come true **_  
_**Jade, you are talking in riddles **_  
_**And it's not like you " **_Meg sang, she did not believe that, she does not believe in the Angel of Music, Christine was silent

_**"Angel of Music **_  
_**Guide and guardian **_  
_**Grant to me your glory "**_ Jade walked and sang, they walked in the backstage

_**"Who is this Angel **_  
_**This ... "** _Meg and Christine sang softly

_**"Angel of Music **_  
_**Hide no longer **_  
_**Secret and strange angel " **_They sang together

_**"He's with me, even now"**_ Jade sings, she looked up

_**"Your hands are cold"**_ Meg and Christine sang, they took the trembling and cold hands of Jade

**_"All around me"_** Jade sings without emotion

**_"Your face, Jade, is white"_** Meg and Christine sang

_**"It frightens me"**_ Jade sang

_**"Do not be frightened"**_ Meg and Christine sang

Then, Madame Giry approached them, Jade went with Madame Giry, they went toward the dressing rooms, Jade was very nervous, all praise Jade, they were almost on top of Jade, she was very frightened by that, she is star of the night to the morning

"No, no, You did very well, my dear, He's pleased with you" Madame Giry says angrily, she closed the dressing room door, she gave a rose to Jade, she looked at the rose with care

* * *

"Ah, Jerome De Chagny, you're going to visit Jade Daae" Firmin says calmly

"Perhaps we can present her to you" Andre said kindly at Jerome

"Dear Jerome" Firmin said calmly

"Gentlemen, if you would not mind, this is one, visit I Should prefer to make unaccompanied, Thank you" Jerome said kindly, he says with a very quiet voice, he grabbed some flowers that had Firmim

"It would Appear they've met before" Firmin said harshly

"Yes" Andre replied calmly, they left that place

Jade was in the dressing room, she looked in the mirror, with lit candles, she was letting her hair, she has wavy hair, Jerome appeared at the door with a bouquet of flowers, she did not realize that Jerome had entered backstage, she sighed

"Jade, let her mind wander, Jade Am I fonder of dolls  
or of goblins or shoes? "Jerome said with joy, he placed the flowers in a vase

"Jerome" Jade says laughing, she smiles

"or of riddles of frocks" Jerome returned to say with kindness and happiness, he smiles

"Those picnics in the attic" Jade says with joy and longing

"Or of chocolates" Jerome says earnestly

"Father playing the violin" Jade says wistfully, she almost cried

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North" Jerome says, he crouched in front of her

"No, what I love best, I said,  
is when I'm asleep in my bed  
_**and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!** _" Jade said with joy, she smiles, and she sang the last part

**_"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"_** Both sang with joy

"You sang like an angel tonight" Jerome congratulates Jade, they embraced

"My Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you,' Well, father is dead, Jerome, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music "Jade said quietly, she looked at Jerome

"Oh, no doubt of it, And now we'll go to supper!" Jerome said calmly, he said excited

"No, Jerome, the Angel of Music is very strict" Jade says so scared, she felt very nervous and scared

"Well, I Shall not keep you up late!" Jerome says calmly, he will not accept no for an answer

"Jerome, I can not do it" Jade refused to go out with Jerome

"You must change, I'll order my carriage, Two minutes, Jade" Jerome said laughing, he smiles, he left the place

"No, Jerome, wait!" Jade said to Jerome, she groaned, she blew out some candles

Jade went to the screen, she took off her dress, she felt very heavy, she got a long nightgown out of the dressing room, a gloved hand closed the door locked, Madame Giry looked quietly in a corner, Jade was putting on a long thin sweater, dressing candles went out alone, she looked scared

_**"Insolent boy! **_  
_**This slave of fashion **_  
_**basking in your glory! **_  
_**Ignorant fool! **_  
_**This brave young suitor, **_  
_**sharing in my triumph! " **_Angel of music sang very angry

**_"Angel! I hear you! _**  
**_Speak, I listen ... _**  
**_stay by my side, guide me! _**  
**_Angel, my soul was weak _**  
**_forgive me ... _**  
**_enter at last, Master!"_** Jade stopped, she turns, she sang with sweetly

**_"Flattering child _**  
**_Shall you know me, _**  
**_see why in shadow I hide _**  
**_Look at your face in the mirror _**  
**_I am there inside! "_** He sang with confidence

**_"Angel of Music! _**  
**_Guide and guardian! _**  
**_Grant to me your glory! _**  
**_Angel of Music! _**  
**_Hide no longer! _**  
**_Come to me, strange angel"_** Jade sang strongly

_**"I am your Angel of Music **_  
_**Come to me Angel of Music"** _He sang, he calls to her

she saw in the mirror and saw a man, he was the phantom of the opera, but she was entranced by the voice, she moved, she approached the mirror, He looked at her, Jade walked up to the mirror, there was fog in the room, he extended his gloved hand, Jade was nervous and shy

"Whose voice is That?, Who is that in there?" Jerome said angrily, he knocked on the door, Jade did not hear anything, she grabbed Erik's hand, they walked through the mirror

"I am your Angel of Music" Erik whispered, Jade was thrilled by the voice

"Jade, Jade" Jerome shouted, but nobody listened

"Come to me, Angel of Music" He whispered


	3. In the Lair of the Phantom of the Opera

what if Christine had a younger sister, and if she fell for Erik instead of Christine, A very different story

* * *

He took her hand firmly and Jade suaviad, they walked slowly through the tunnels, he turned to look, to see that she did not leave, Jade was still there, she was looking at him, they were walking up those stairs with care, he was still turning around

**_"In sleep he sang to me _**  
**_In dreams he came _**  
**_That voice That calls to me and speaks my name _**  
**_And do I dream again for now I find _**  
**_The Phantom of the Opera is there _**  
**_Inside my mind "_** Jade sang, she looked at Erik

**_"Sing once again with me _**  
**_Our strange duet _**  
**_My power over you grows stronger yet _**  
**_And though you turn from me to glance behind _**  
**_The Phantom of the Opera is there _**  
**_Inside your mind " _**Phantom sang, Jade closed her eyes

_**"Those Who Have seen your face **_  
_**Draw back in fear **_  
_**I am the mask you wear "**_ Jade sang with him

_**"Your / My spirit and my / your voice in one combined **_  
_**The Phantom of the Opera is there **_  
_**Inside my / your mind "**_ Both were singing

**_"He's there, the phantom of the opera!, _****_Beware, the phantom of the opera_****_"_**

_**"He's there, the phantom of the opera!"**_ Jade sang high

**_"Sing, my Angel of Music _**  
**_Sing, my Angel _**  
**_Sing for me _**  
**_Sing, my Angel! _**  
**_Sing for me!"_** Erik sang

Jade was vocalizing, his voice was very good and sharp, she sat in the boat, he rowed the boat, Jade was quiet, he stopped the boat, she sat looking at him, he got out of the boat, she was there, Erik took off his cap, he looked at Jade

**_"I have brought you _**  
**_To the seat of sweet music's throne _**  
**_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music _**  
**_Music. _**  
**_You have come here _**  
**_For one purpose and one alone _**  
**_Since the moment I first heard you sing _**  
**_I have needed you wi__th me to serve me _**  
**_To sing for my music " _**Erik sang quietly, she looked at him

* * *

**_"Night time sharpens_**  
**_Heightens each sensation_**  
**_Darkness stirs and wakes_**  
**_Imagination_**  
**_Silently the senses_**  
**_Abandon their defenses_**

**_Slowly, gently_**  
**_Night unfurls it's splendor_**  
**_Grasp it, sense it_**  
**_Tremulous and tender_**  
**_Turn your face away_**  
**_From the garish light of day._**  
**_Turn your thoughts away_**  
**_From cold, unfeeling light,_**  
**_And listen to the music of the night._**

**_Close your eyes_**  
**_And surrender to your darkest dreams._**  
**_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._**  
**_Close your eyes,_**  
**_Let your your spirit start to soar._**  
**_And you'll live as you've never lived before._**

**_Softly, deftly_**  
**_Music shall caress you_**  
**_Hear it, feel it_**  
**_Secretly possess you_**  
**_Open up your mind_**  
**_Let your fantasies unwind_**  
**_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_**  
**_The darkness of the music of the night_**

**_Let your mind_**  
**_Start a journey through a strange new world_**  
**_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_**  
**_Let your soul take you where you long to be._**  
**_Only then can you belong to me_**

**_Floating, falling_**  
**_Sweet intoxication_**  
**_Touch me, trust me_**  
**_Savor each sensation_**  
**_Let the dream begin_**  
**_Let your darker side give in_**  
**_To the power of the music that I write_**  
**_The power of the music of the night_**

**_You alone can make my song take flight_**  
**_Help me make the music of the night"_**He approached the boat, he brought Jade jackpot, he grabbed her gently, he sang, he grabbed Jade by the waist, he caressed her, Erik opened a curtain, Jade saw a wax figure like her, she fainted in the arms of Erik, he charged Jade, he lay her on the bed of swan, he closed the black curtain

* * *

Meg and Christine were looking for Jade, they entered the dressing room, everything was dark, there was no trace of Jade, Meg walked to the mirror, Christine followed her, they entered the passage, had rats, dirt, cobwebs, they had much disgust and fear

"What are you doing here, come on in girls' Madame Giry appears, they were frightened, she said very serious, they went to the room of the dancers

* * *

Jade was lying in bed, she awoke, Jade saw a box of music, it was a monkey with cymbals, this music box playing a beautiful song, she got up, she played the music box, the music box was turned off she was surprised, she rubbed her hair

_**"I remember there was mist ... **_  
_**Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake **_  
_**There Were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat **_  
_**And in the boat there was a man**_

_**Who Was That shape in the shadows? **_  
_**Whose is the face in the mask? "**_Jade sang softly, Erik turns and looked at Jade

Jade approached Erik, she put her hands on his shoulder, he tensed at the touch of Jade, She Removes his mask. Phantom covers his face, she saw his face, she was speechless, she looked at him, but Jade is not scared, Erik was very angry

_**"Damn you **_  
_**You little prying Pandora **_  
_**You little demon **_  
_**Is this what you wanted to see? **_  
_**Curse you, you little lying Delilah **_  
_**You little viper **_  
_**Now you can not ever be free **_  
_**Damn you, curse you ...**_

_**Stranger than you Dreamt it **_  
_**Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me **_  
_**This loathesome gargoyle **_  
_**Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven **_  
_**Secretly, secretly ... **_  
_**Oh Jade ...**_

_**Fear can turn to love **_  
_**You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster **_  
_**This repulsive carcass **_  
_**Who Seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, **_  
_**Secretly, secretly ... **_  
_**Oh, Jade ..."** _Erik sang very angry, she just looked at him, she said nothing

"Sorry, I should not take off your mask, but like I did, please forgive me, I did not know you were going to put so, what's your name?" Jade says very distressed, she apologized to him, she gave the mask to Erik

"Are not you afraid of my face?, Only you stay silent and staring at me, ¿My name?, my name is Erik, I'm sorry, I can not control" Erik was very surprised, no one had apologized to him, he says seriously

"I have no fear of your face, your face does not scare me, cute name, Erik, do you really love me?" Jade says quietly, she looked at him

"It's the first time someone is not afraid of my face, I love you Jade, you will not fall in love with another man, you you're going to love me, Come, we must return, Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you "Erik says seriously, he was very surprised, he looked deep into at Jade


	4. The Return of the Prima Donna

what if Christine had a younger sister, and if she fell for Erik instead of Christine, A very different story

* * *

_**"Mystery after gala night **_  
_**It says mystery of soprano's flight **_  
_**Mystified all the papers say **_  
_**We are mystified, we suspect foul play**_

_**Bad news on soprano's scene **_  
_**First Carlotta, Jade now **_  
_**Still, at least, the seats get sold **_  
_**Gossip's worth it's weight in gold**_

_**What a way to run a business **_  
_**Spare me These unending trials **_  
_**Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers **_  
_**Opera! **_  
_**To hell with Gluck and Handel **_  
_**Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit! "** _Firmin was singing, he walked through the great hall, ascended by stairs

"Damnable!, Will they all walk out?, This is damnable!" André appeared, he interrupted Firmin, he said very angry

"Andre please do not shout!, It's publicity!, And the take is vast, Free publicity!" Firmin whispering said, he was fluent

"But we have no cast!" Andre said loudly and angry

"Andre, have you seen the queue?, Ah, it seems, you've got one too" Firmin says calmly


End file.
